A Lua Nova
by Ian Lee
Summary: Noite de Lua Nova. Ainda abalado com a perda recente de Kikyou, InuYasha decide ir passar a noite afastado de seus companheiros em um lugar que o fazia lembrar de sua amada quando lá inesperadamente encontra Kouga...


**Notas do autor:** InuYasha e seus personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi. Quando crio uma "fanfiction" eu tento, acima de tudo, não descaracterizar as personagens; portanto mesmo sendo um "yaoi" entre Kouga e Inu Yasha, tentei manter a integridade de ambos para tornar tudo mais verossímil. Enjoy!

**A Lua Nova**

Era ainda princípio de crepúsculo quando Inu Yasha e seus companheiros chegaram ao vilarejo de Kaede-sama. Kagome pretendia voltar para a sua era ainda naquele dia, porém ficara demasiado tarde e decidira deixar tal viagem para o dia seguinte. Aquela seria a primeira noite de lua nova desde que Kikyou partira para sempre da vida do hanyou. Fosse por já estar começando a se transformar em humano; fosse por se lembrar do primeiro encontro que teve com a miko, em uma noite de lua nova; Inu Yasha sentiu-se extremamente solitário e irritadiço naquela noite. Decidiu deixar seus amigos com Kaede e partir para passar a noite sozinho em um lugar marcado por seu passado com Kikyou.

E lá estava ele, mais uma vez. As colinas acima do arrozal tingido de carmesim pela luz já tênue do sol poente. Cinqüenta anos no passado, ali fora o cenário de vários encontros diários com Kikyou e ali ela propusera a ele que se tornasse humano com a Shikon no Tama, para que ela também pudesse se tornar humana e os dois ficarem juntos. Podia claramente desenhar no céu, com as estrelas, o rosto de Kikyou. Sua fúria, seu calor, seu ocaso... a culpa jamais deixaria Inu Yasha em paz, não importava quanto tempo passasse. Perseguia Naraku por vingança, mas sem a ilusão de que sua morte o faria se sentir melhor quanto a Kikyou. Possuía, na verdade, uma quase que inocente esperança de que a morte de Naraku pudesse aproxima-lo mais uma vez de Kikyou e reverter as intrigas que ele causara.

Restavam ainda alguns minutos de pôr-do-sol, conforme Inu Yasha se deixava inebriar por seus pensamentos, quando um conhecido, porém, inesperado odor surgiu ao longe, se aproximando rapidamente. Mesmo prestes a perder seu olfato canino, Inu Yasha podia saber que se tratava do líder dos yourou, Kouga. Kouga, mesmo sem os fragmentos da Shikon no Tama em suas pernas, era veloz em sua aproximação. Estava sem Hakkaku e Ginta naquela noite, seus companheiros e subordinados sobreviventes do massacre que Naraku provocara em seu clã.

- O que você quer aqui, yaze ookami?

- Inukkoro? Aonde está Kagome?

- A salvo, longe daqui. Não interessa aonde!

Mesmo apesar das palavras nada gentis entre os dois continuarem as mesmas, Kouga podia notar como Inu Yasha visivelmente mudara desde a última vez que o vira. Kouga ainda não sabia que Inu Yasha estava prestes a perder seus poderes por uma noite; mas fosse por estar se tornando humano; fosse pela perda de Kikyou ou pela razão que fosse, Inu Yasha não parecia verdadeiramente tão incomodado com a presença de Kouga. Verdade fosse dita, quem estava lá para reerguer Inu Yasha quando tudo o que ele queria era desabar e curtir o luto pela perda de Kikyou, era Kouga.

- Quer dizer que deixou a minha noiva sozinha e longe?

- Kagome não está sozinha, e não lhe devo explicações! Agora suma! – Inu Yasha sacou a Tessaiga, logo transformada, enquanto Kouga preparava suas afiadas garras do Goraishi. Infelizmente para Inu Yasha, o sol iria se por em poucos instantes e a Tessaiga acabara de perder sua transformação. Kouga não parecia tão surpreso depois de ter testemunhado Inu Yasha se atrapalhar com aquela espada inúmeras vezes. Partiu, enfim, para o ataque. Inu Yasha tornou a embainhar a espada e partiu confiando em suas garras, já sentindo seu corpo pulsar na iminente transformação.

Sem imaginar que Inu Yasha não tinha condições de lutar, Kouga continuou sua trajetória contra ele, garras contra garras. No momento da colisão, entretanto, o sol se pôs completamente, deixando Inu Yasha sem ataque ou defesa. Ao passo que para Kouga a colisão não gerou dano algum, em Inu Yasha havia ferido seu braço direito profundamente através das vestes de rato de fogo. O sangue escorria fartamente pelo ferimento, conforme Inu Yasha amaldiçoava sua má-sorte em pensamento, agora completamente transformado em humano. Foi só então que Kouga pareceu se surpreender diante daquela cena. Inu Yasha queria se manter forte e parecer inabalável, mas seu corpo não o obedecia. Seus dentes se cerravam pela dor e seu braço esquerdo tentava pressionar o ferimento para estancar a hemorragia, inutilmente.

- Vamos... não me subestime, ookami... ainda posso acabar com você! – Inu Yasha não estava enganando nem a si mesmo, nem a Kouga. Sacou a Tessaiga fingindo ignorar a dor e correu em uma velocidade muito debilitada para seu rival. A perda de sangue finalmente começara a atingir seus sentidos e no momento em que se aproximava de Kouga, sua visão se embaçou, sentiu suas entranhas revirarem como de enjôo e desabou no chão, deixando escapar a Tessaiga. Pôde ainda discernir a silhueta de Kouga o olhando com um misto de perplexidade e desaprovação antes de tudo tornar-se escuro e ele ficar inconsciente.

Acordou ainda na noite de lua nova, estranhamente aquecido e descansado. Olhou ao redor e notou-se embaixo de uma robusta árvore, em frente a uma fogueira com o imenso céu escuro límpido e sem lua à sua frente. Passaram-se alguns instantes até que ele se lembrasse dos últimos acontecidos antes de acordar ali. Quando, enfim, se lembrou, correu o olhar para seu braço direito. Sua veste vermelha fora removida e um curativo envolvia o local do ferimento. Por mais boçal que pudesse parecer, um estranho pensamento perpassou sua mente e ele não pode evitar pronunciar bem baixinho aquele nome.

- Kikyou...?

Apenas o canto solitário do vento respondeu silenciosamente para ele. Por mais solitário que pudesse se sentir, sabia que estava protegido e aquecido naquele momento.

- Então acordou...? – Kouga estava acima dele, parecendo muito entediado acima da árvore, sentado em um de seus troncos, aparentemente zelando pelo sono de Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha não demorou a perceber que fora ele quem cuidara de seus ferimentos e o deixara tão confortável. Fosse pela razão que fosse, decidiu ser menos ofensivo e mais comunicativo com Kouga.

- Então, como todo hanyou, você também perde seus poderes uma vez por mês?

- ...

- So ka...

- Kouga... – Inu Yasha já se sentia bastante estranho chamando-o pelo nome, mais estranho ainda ao mero pensamento no que diria a seguir – obrigado…

- Não tenha idéias erradas, inukkoro! Considere isso uma retribuição pelo que você fez em Hakureizan...

Inu Yasha sabia que aquilo era o mais próximo que conseguiriam manter de diálogo. Ambos tão teimosos o tempo todo, se havia um lado útil em Inu Yasha se tornar humano era poder ver com outros olhos as outras pessoas e a si próprio. Ver e apreciar o que via. Começara agora a notar não o lado de Kouga que parecia sempre disposto a tirá-lo do sério; mas o lado de um youkai cuja principal característica era o companheirismo, a necessidade de ter parceiros e protege-los. Lobos poderiam ter os piores defeitos, mas certamente possuíam essa virtude. Por trás dos anos de provocações, Inu Yasha e Kouga haviam se tornado muito menos "inimigos" e muito mais "amigos", por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse soar.

Repentinamente Inu Yasha voltou a sentir uma dor pungente em seu ferimento. Aparentemente ele não estava completamente curado e novamente começara uma hemorragia em seu braço, atravessando o curativo improvisado de Kouga e as vestes claras de Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha sabia o que seria capaz de estancar sua hemorragia, sabia até que em sua forma habitual como hanyou não significaria muita coisa; mas tomado por sentimentos humanos hesitou por um instante. Kouga percebeu a agitação de Inu Yasha e logo desceu da árvore para constatar a razão daquilo. Inu Yasha, enfrentando o medo da excruciante dor que sentiria, dirigiu-se à fogueira a sua frente, de onde retirou um pedaço de madeira com a ponta em brasa. Logo retirava o torniquete improvisado por Kouga e levantava a manga de sua veste. Sabia que o calor do fogo seria capaz de estancar a hemorragia. Cerrou os olhos e levou a brasa à própria carne. Ao invés de dor, entretanto, o que sentiu foi a mão de Kouga impedindo o avanço daquela brasa.

- Eu faço isso.

E com pulso firme, apreendendo a surpresa e, mesmo, gratidão silenciosa de Inu Yasha, Kouga estancou a hemorragia de seu ferimento com a brasa da fogueira. Inu Yasha fez um esforço sobre-humano para agüentar e não deixou escaparem gritos ou lágrimas de dor. Instantes depois e a dor ia lentamente cessando. A dor da hemorragia fora substituída pela ardência das chamas, e ele sabia que era o sinal de que estaria curado. Pela manhã, quando se tornasse youkai novamente, nem cicatriz restaria daquilo. Se, por outro lado, deixasse a hemorragia continuar, não chegaria a ver o amanhecer. Por um instante os dois foram capturados por aquele momento sublime. Inu Yasha encarou aqueles orbes marcados por um profundo tom de azul brilhando conforme o crepitar das chamas, a cuidar dele espontaneamente. Kouga sentiu-se capturado pela vulnerabilidade que Inu Yasha demonstrava naquele instante. Podia notar várias sensações que tanto admirava nos olhos humanos de Kagome, naquele singelo instante. Medo, coragem, esperança, saudade... o hanyou não fazia idéia do quanto ficava belo quando estava tão exposto.

Ao mesmo instante, Inu Yasha esqueceu-se de seu ferimento e Kouga largou o pedaço de brasa; num inesperado e, ainda, muito esperado amplexo muito além de qualquer amizade. Sem palavras, sem explicações e sem mais intrigas, os dois simplesmente se entregaram ao êxtase do momento. Ali, debruçados um no outro de forma tão intensa, notavam o quanto eram idênticos em tantas coisas e o quanto sentiam falta do calor de um instante. E exploraram um o corpo do outro, com curiosidade, excitação e prazer. Inu Yasha gostava de acariciar as orelhas alongadas de Kouga e estender suas carícias para sua nuca e seu cabelo. Kouga gostava de perder suas mãos pelos cabelos de Inu Yasha e desce-las por suas costas e sua cintura. Naquela noite os dois entregaram-se da forma mais íntima que duas pessoas poderiam se entregar, como se a noite absolvesse deles a culpa e o instante justificasse seus os atos. Dormiram, por fim, abraçados recostados a arvore, conforme as últimas fagulhavam crepitavam, tornando-se cinzas de um dia surreal.

Aos primeiros raios de Sol daquela manhã, os dois acordaram ainda juntos abaixo da árvore. Não demorou muito para que Inu Yasha sentisse seu corpo pulsando e seus poderes retornando. Seus orbes, mais uma vez cor de âmbar; seus cabelos, prateados. Encararam-se mais uma vez, sem a magia da noite e como se fossem dois novos seres. Por um momento hesitaram sobre o que aconteceria a seguir e silenciosamente se encararam, tentando encontrar a resposta no olhar do outro. Por fim, Inu Yasha aproximou seu rosto do corpo de Kouga e ali se aninhou uma última vez, sentindo as carícias do lobo em seus longos cabelos prateados. Olhando para o céu, Kouga viu a última estrela da manhã desaparecer e sentiu que mesmo que não pudessem seguir caminho juntos, estariam sempre unidos por um mesmo destino e jamais se perderiam naquela longa travessia. Era possível, afinal, que houvesse um final feliz...

**FIM**


End file.
